55 hunger games
by bmslippens
Summary: laira has trained 3 years for the hunger games and has to volunteer. when she get into the games she doesn t know how hard it would be to look emotionless. she doesn t know if she wants to win.
1. district 2

It´s 8 a clock but I don´t feel awake I really can´t stand the idea that I maybe have to say goodbye to this place forever. My bag feels heavy on my back. I hear someone knocking on the front door. Before I opened the door I looked in the mirror for a while. My black hair just as always in a ponytail my dark eyes emotionless. Before I started training for the games my eyes looked warm. So that can also on the list that the capitol took away from me. When I opened the door Jenna looks at me as always with a smile that can´t be real.

Hey Laira can you believe this will be the day we decide what we're going to do?

she knows this is only the day that were going to talk about it in the trainings centrum. It doesn´t mean that the people that say they are going to volunteer really do it but I don´t feel like argue so I nod. They always say that it is our own choice but it isn´t. Everybody in the training centrum is the same they always say: when you have a little bit respect for district 2 you try to win the hunger games. They are f*cking liars half of them didn't went into the games.

Jenna and I are really different she just believe them I don´t. I do get why she believes them she isn´t used to anything else but I am. I´m not even from district 2 I'm from district 12. Normally you can´t move to another district but my mom and dad had really good connections in the capitol so we could move to district 2 but in exchange for that I had to train and join the hunger games before I turned 16. My mom and dad sad it was okay without asking me. I didn´t even wanted to move I like district 12 more than district 2. I helped my friend joey to hunt for their food I helped my mom tasking care of my little brother. I really miss 12 when I walk around here you can already see that I'm different. I have black hair and dark eyes I am small and thin they are most of the time blond with blue or green eyes and two times as big as I am.

I look at Jenna should we go? My voice sounds weird not like I have cried but like I have screamed all day long I have that always when I think about home.

Yeh let´s go she sad.

When we arrive at the trainings centrum the whole dressing room is already empty I realize were late so I just grape my jeans and a black shirt. When I am done I run into the training hall with Jenna behind me that happens allot because I wasn´t born here I was born in district 12 were I hunted in the woods because of that I had become really fast. The instructor looks at me with a face that irritates me as hell.

I´m glad you two decided that you came to join us today.

_Like I had a choice _I thought but I didn´t sad that. I just went to sit somewhere.

As you all know today we will decide who is going to volunteer for the games tomorrow. If I may I will tell my suggestion. _Like you wouldn´t say it anyway. _

My suggestion for the boys is Jayson. I can see Jayson smiling he thinks he will win and I guess he has a big change of wining to. He is really good with a spear and sword but he isn´t really fast.

And my suggestion for the girls is Laira. Everybody looked at me and like always my face is emotionless.

Okay fine I sad more insure than I was. I realized nobody looks surprised they knew I was one of the best with knifes and bow and arrow and I am the fastest here.

Does everybody agree with that? _Again that irritating face._ Everybody nods. Okay than . let´s go training than.

The rest of the day they talk to us about how we should act tomorrow and we talked about the tactic witch is always the same: be arrogant and show them you don´t have feelings like the careers do every year. It is really hard to not hate everybody that thinks we don´t have feelings. We just have to act we don´t have them but on the inside we all have feelings.

At the end of the day I walk home alone I realized I otherwise had to volunteer anyway because I was already 15 and otherwise I would have broken the promise my parent made.

When I finally got home I don´t want to talk about it to my mom and dad so I go straight to my room. When I'm in my room I can see my mom already had lay out my reaping clothes I see it is a dress from district 12. It is a green dress with a black band around my middle I always loved that dress because the green let me think about the woods and the black band stands for the coal mining.

I lay down in my bed this is maybe the last time I will sleep in this house.


	2. goodbye

When I wake up it is already 10 a clock. The reaping starts at 12 o clock so I decide to make myself ready. I put on the green dress and walk downstairs.

Hey sweetheart are you ready for your day? My mom looks at me with a big smile. Yes I can´t wait for it I say with the same smile on my face. I can see it didn´t sound that enthusiastic because my mom looks sad.

Can you do my hair I asked with a smile. Yes of course what do you want? Just a ponytail I said I didn´t wanted to have my hair perfect because I'm not either. When my mom is done I stand up. I´m going to eat something is the only thing I get through my mouth.

When I finished eating I saw that it was already 11:45. You should go my dad sad. Yes I know I see you later. I take a last look at my house. It feels unreal that it is possible that I maybe will never come back.

When I am at the square it is already full of people. I need to go stand in line. The woman that is sitting on the table asks for my hand and pricks in it and then I need to put my blood by my name. next the woman sais and I need to stand with the 15 year old girls.

Welcome, welcome and happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor Pethunia says with her capital accent. This year her hair is green just like her dress I really don´t get that this is attractive in the capitol. First we will show you a film that we brought all the way from the capitol. I hate that film I had to watch it every year I wish I could throw a rock at the screen but I know the peacekeepers would shoot me.

When the film is finally done Pethunia says we will start with the girls. She walks to the bole and picks one cart when she stands for the microphone again it looks like she is turned on slow-motion it is so slow. when she is finally done she says Jenna bolt. I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE I say loud enough that everyone can hear me. I walk to watch the podium. The peacekeepers grab me by my back. _Like I would run away. I thought. _When I'm on the podium pethuniaasks me: so what is your name? Lliara Bennet I answered. I looked at the screen I saw myself but then different. the girl on the screen looked insure and her eyes were like ice. I wasn´t insure at all I felt scared. Okay than now for the boys she grabs a paper and sad a name but I wasn´t paying attention I only heard Jason scream I volunteer as tribute but nothing more. I look at the crowd looking for my mom and dad when I finally see them I see my mom crying._ WHAT she decided that I should join the hunger games SHE DID THIS. _ I realize Pethunia sad that we had to shake hands so I do. Then I feel a peacekeeper taking me into the justice building.

They put me in a room 5 minutes later my mom and that come in. I'm so sorry sweetheart. WHAT I heard myself screaming how dear you saying that you made this promise for me I didn´t even wanted to leave 12. Yes I know but now I realize I made a huge mistake. Well It´s a pity you realize that so late. Yes I'm sorry. Time is up the peacekeeper said. I give them both a hug. goodbye I hear myself saying then the peacekeepers lead them to the door.

1 minute later the door opens again and I see Jenna running to watch me. She gives me a hug. Hey I say. Hey are you okay? Yes I´m fine. I got something for you. I looked at her like she was crazy._ Why would she give something to me? _She holds her hand to me and I see a necklace with the sign of district 2 hanging with a circle around it. When I look closer I see the circle around it is made of leafs. It´s beautiful thank you. She smiles try to win okay? Yes of course goodbye Jenna I say. Goodbye see you soon.

_I´m not sure about that yet._


	3. emotionless

It´s time to go. I look at the peacekeeper. Why would you want to do this kind of job I wonder. I wouldn´t like to lead people to their dead. When we walk to watch the train I see Jason look emotionless. I hope I look like that to. When we arrive at the train we need to stand in front of the train and look in the cameras. After that we can finally go into the train.

I had never seen anything like this the train was so chic and big I saw that they had bedrooms in here while it´s only 2 hours to the capitol. Follow me Pethunia says. We walk behind her into another room with a television on the wall.

So this are the careers this year Enobaria says she looks at me like I'm a mouse or something. You are both careers? Yes I say with an arrogance smile. Okay we will talk later about where you are good at but first we will have a look at the competition. Danik another victor and this year one of our mentor turns on the television.

We were just on time because I saw the square of district 1. I saw a 12 year old girl got picket but, a blond girl named glamor volunteered for her. She looks like a model and I don´t think see will be hard to kill. Later a boy of 18 got picket weird enough nobody volunteers for him.

Then I see myself volunteer for Jenna and walking arrogant to the stage and then I see Jason. Then we see district 3 but that isn´t really special. District 4 is really interesting because the boy is 17 and looks really big and strong I look at Jason maybe we should ask him to join the careers I say. He nods. The girl from district 4 is only 14 and I know for sure she will die soon. Only a few of the other tributes stay in my mind the boy from 7 and the girl from 9 and both of the tributes of district 11. Then we are at district 12 I recognize the square immediately I see a woman in a blue dress standing there with a big smile on her face a little bit like my instructor always does. the girl that got picked immediately started crying I already hate her she is weak. I hear the voice over saying she is 13. Then the blue dressed lady picks a paper for the boys. Joey Hanner. I see joey walking to the stage he is looking strong. I can see he is afraid like I always could see when we were in the woods and a hovercraft came flying above us. Haha we can kill him easily don´t you think I hear Jason saying. I look at him for once the ice in my eyes were melted and made place for anger I saw a knife laying by the buffet I grab it and before I can think It already sticks in the wall next to Jason his ear. _Shit I didn´t act emotionless I´m so stupid on the other side Danik and Enobaria can´t say I am worthless. . I walk out of the room into one of the bedrooms._

_I´m in the games with my best friend and one of us has to die. _I think it should be me because his family needs him otherwise they will starve if I die my mom and that won´t have any children left but they won´t die.

I hear someone knocking. WHAT I say. Jason looks at me he isn´t angry. Why did you do that? I look at him. I don´t know I just thought you deserved it. I think the boy from district 12 could join the careers he looks strong. But why do you throw a knife at me when I don´t think that. That doesn´t matter I hear myself saying. I sound emotionless again. Okay we will look how he is at the training and if his score is above the 7 he can join us. Okay that's fine.

_I don´t want to see my best friend die so he needs to be close enough to protect him. _Jason walks away. There Is something good about this all. After so many time I can finally see my friend again.

_But still i have to act emotionless._


	4. princes

When I finally calm down I hear someone knocking again.

We arrive in 5 minutes Pethunia says in her irritating capitol accent.

I just wait 4 more minutes until I really need to go. I open the door and I already see Pethunia coming ready to drag me to the entrance probably.

Didn´t you hear me I said 5 minutes.

I really don´t care Pethunia I say in a bored voice. I see Jason laughing at me I can´t help it so I laugh to. But then the doors open.

I can´t believe what I see people al just as weird as Pethunia some are even weirder. I look to a screen and see myself I look as usual as always my hair in a ponytail and my eyes emotionless. The peacekeepers tries to get us through as fast as possible but I realize that this is the moment to get my first sponsors. I shake hands with the people that are close and wink at people that arefurther away until were in the building.

So you guys are good at wining sponsors for yourself. I look at Enabaria and smile what did you expect we are careers after all. Before she can say something a guy in capitol clothes comes to us.

So this are my tributes this year? I look at him so you are our stylist? Yes sweetie so we need to get you ready for the parade witch is in 2 hours so come on I need to start.

_I can´t believe he gives me orders I don´t like following orders. _

so first I will do you my dear he says to me and you will go to my preparation team they will do your make up. have you to already decided who will mentoring who Danik?

No but we can do that now. I want the boy Enobaria practically yells. Okay that's decided so I take you.

I look at Danik he isn´t even 19 but I can´t remember his hunger games.

Okay then Danik you´re supposed to stay with me and laira. Yeah I know he says.

Okay come on then I will show you you´re dress he says to me.

My dress is beautiful it is a green dress with golden leaves on it.

_Yeah I was supposed to keep it by the district but president snow said I should do something with the woods for you. President snow did this. He shouldn´t be busy with clothes but with caring about the poor people in district 12. The people who are having a hard time and are starving._

It looks beautiful I hear myself saying in a deep pain voice. Danik stares at me.

Just walk a little bit he says. When I walk I realize the leaves are forming a sort of pat behind me.

You´re going to steal the show. Danik smiles at me. I realize I smile back so I look away.

My preparation team will do you're make up but before you go I still have one thing for you. He smiles at me and puts a tiara on my head It looks like it is made of golden leaves.

I smile at him. My preparation team is in the room behind that door he says.

I walk into the room Jason and Enobaria are looking at me Jason doesn´t wear that much make up.

So you look nice Jason sais and winks at me so I decide to play along. Oh that's so nice of you. I give him a kiss on his cheek and wink at him. I realize Danik is looking really weird at Jason so I walk away. Jason smiles at me and walks to the other room.

When they are done with my make-up I am aloud to look in the mirror. My hair is down and I look like a capitol girl only my make-up isn´t as awful as the capitol people wear I only have some golden eyeliner and black mascara for the rest it is normal and my dress is beautiful but I wouldn´t wear it If I was in district 2.

When we go to the elevator I see Jason he is wearing a golden armor. So why does she look like a princes and I look like a soldier? The idea is that she is a princes and that you are her guide. I guess I'm your boss now I say in a commanding voice. What can I do for you miss? Should I carry you to the chariot? Before I know it he already got me in his arms I tried to get out of his arms but it doesn´t work. I hear Enobaria saying that they should let us go so they won´t help me either.

When we walk into the elevator he still doesn´t let me go so when the doors open again he jest carries me to the chariot I stop struggling and he looks at me. Are you giving up princess? I laugh I never give up. What can I do so you will let me go? He smiles at me. give me a kiss. I smile at him I think that this will ,take very long cause you don´t get a kiss from me. I could always try.

He puts me down and then I see joey looking at me and I smile at him. I´m back in a minute I say to Jason and the rest. I see that they are looking where I'm going but I don´t care.

Hey princess you look like an old friend of my but she has warmer eyes and doesn´t look dead. She sounds wonderful what was her name? Laira Bennet but I haven´t seen her she just disappeared one day. Oh that's awful I think she feels really guilty.

Tributes to your chariots a voice says. I will come to your floor tonight okay? Okay he smiles at me but it doesn´t reach his eyes.

I walk back and step on my chariot. Danik comes to me. Don´t look at the crowd just act like they aren´t worth your attention okay? I nod. Jason stands to me so why are you so interesting in the boy from 12? He looks smart and strong. Jason smiles we will see that tomorrow in the training princes.

The chariots began to move so I look away. When the people gets to see us they all scream district 2 and allot people even scream my name. when we get to the part president snow Is reading his speech he looks at me all the time. I´m relieved when the chariots move again. Most of the people are still screaming my name.

Let´s go to our floor we got 2 because you guys are from district 2. We all step in the elevator Jason and Danik both look at me but, I just look at my feet. The doors finally open I can´t believe my eyes.

Your bedrooms are for you Liara the one on the left side of that corridor for you Jason the same but than on the right. We eat in 10 minutes go get yourself clean.

In the closets the only pair of clothes that aren´t awful is normal pair of jeans ,a basic white t-shirt and a pair of sneakers. I put my hair in a ponytail and wash of most of the make-up.

When I come in to the living room I see everyone is already sitting. I see Jason wears the same clothes as I do.

Nice clothes princes he laughs at me. You to. A girl comes to us with a plate and cutlery. While she is busy doing the plates the cutlery falls out of her arms. She looks scared and tries to pick it up. I stand up to help her. Sweetie you're not supposed to help her or even look at her. I just start picking up the cutlery. When I´m done I give it to the girl and I smile at her. She smiles back and then she´s gone.

I´m glad when the dinner is done and everyone is going to bed. When I am sure everyone is in their room I go to the elevator and push the 12 button. When it is open I see haymitch he won 5 years ago in the quarter quell but sins then he is addicted to alcohol. He smiles at me. So what is a career doing on the floor of the poorest district. I came to see a friend a say. I know he recognize me anyway my dad was an important guy in the government of 12 and he was a winner so we had to meet him. First door on the right side he says.

I knock on the door and it open's right away. That's the Liara I know come in he smiles.

I nod. So ask me everything you want to know I hear myself saying. Why didn´t you tell me anything? Because I wasn´t allowed to I really wanted to but I couldn´t. I sound like I have screamed all day long. Okay that's what I wanted to know. Before I realized it he hugged me. I hugged back but it wasn´t like it was when I still lived in district 12. I still have one question how is this hunger games going to be? I smile you will get a very good training score so you can join the careers and then I will protect you and when we are the only two left I will kill myself and you will win and then you´re family will finally get to live a good live. He looks at me like I'm crazy. I don´t want you to die. I don´t have a change you do. You can work with a bow and arrows. Yes but that's al.

I look at the clock it is already 12 o clock. Just do your best at the training but don´t show of everything okay? He nods. I guess I see you tomorrow princes I smile. Not you to.

When I'm finally back at my floor I see danik sitting on the bench. Where have you been princes? I smile at him nowhere special. I walk to my room and go to bed. Tomorrow I will need all the sleep I can get for the training.


End file.
